Something There
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: There may be something there that wasn't there before...


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

Fenris looked up at Hawke to make sure he had the words right and she nodded before being pulled back into her own thoughts. Fenris had taken to reading very quickly and she was so proud of him and the progress he'd made in so short a time. He had been reluctant to start and she'd known it was because of the night they'd shared but she had hoped that they might become friends again if they couldn't be more. She missed the easy banter and long conversations they'd had that lasted throughout the night or the way that he'd used to purposely brush her leg during Wicked Grace. Simply put, she missed him.

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

She still remembered the first time she'd met him. He'd been so cold and withdrawn still feeling the effects of his old life and just starting on his journey. Still unable to open up to people but he'd caught her attention in a way that no other man had been able to do.

 _And_ _now he's dear and so I'm sure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

She knew though. As they'd slowly become friends and begun to develop feelings for each other she'd realized that they know had a bond that she was sure wouldn't be broken not even by Denarius and his cruelty. When she looked at him now she could look past his hatred of magic, though not completely of course because she was a mage, and though she would never stop trying to show him that magic wasn't evil they'd come to a gentle understanding of each other's beliefs even though she still believed he would see that not all mages were evil someday. Until then however, she was willing to wait.

 **She glanced this way**

Fenris paused once more in his reading to turn his head to look at Hawke only to see her watching him with a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes held something in them he hadn't seen since the night they'd shared together so long ago and he was unable to look the silence had stretched on for a moment she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer pointing out the next word, but not before he saw the smile on her face. Placing his fingers over hers trapping them to the book, he squeezed her fingers gently and caught her gaze once more to see her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. Her eyes held the same promise they had before and he could see a happiness to them that he hadn't seen before. Turning back to the book he felt his ears burn slightly due to the proximity of her closeness and smiled to himself as he finished a particularly challenging paragraph and felt her squeeze his shoulder encouragingly

 **I thought I saw**

 **And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**

 **No it can't be**

 **I'll just ignore**

 **But then she's never looked at me that way before**

 _new_ _and a bit alarming_

Hawke felt her heart thundering in her chest at his touch and shook her head to clear her mind. She was shocked at herself for feeling like a young girl with her first crush but when she felt his fingers squeeze hers she couldn't help the rapid beating inside her chest as she hoped that after so long they might have a chance.

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

 _True that he's no prince charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

She knew that he wasn't the typical man that most women would have fallen for, but she saw in him what no one else did. She could see the heart and soul behind the man that he was with everyone else. Getting up from her chair and feeling him tighten his fingers around her hand she smiled. It was as if he was afraid to let go. Sitting down next to him and maneuvering herself she laid her head gently on his shoulder grateful that he removed his armor. Feeling him lean his head down upon hers she closed her eyes in contentment and he continued to read. In their own world that didn't include anyone else, they never noticed their friends standing just outside the door.

Groups thoughts:

 _ **Aveline: Well who'd have thought**_

 _ **Merrill: Well bless my soul**_

 _ **Sebastian: well who'd have known**_

 _ **Isabela: well who indeed**_

 _ **Varric: and who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own**_

 _ **Aveline: its**_ _**so peculiar**_

 _ **All (except Anders): We'll wait and see a few days more there may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

 _ **Anders: DAMNIT!**_

So I hope you guys liked this I heard the song and thought it was cute for the two of them so I wanted to do a little one shot.


End file.
